a new adventure
by thexsmartxone
Summary: Winry has some explaining to do, Mustang as a room to repaint, and Ed needs a breath mint...But will red water ruin a good time? whats wrong with Winry? read to find out, then plz comment!
1. Chapter 1

Ed strutted down the hallway. He had something to tell that idiot mustang, But when he opened the door he found himself staring down on pink carpet and an all pink desk behind it sat Winrey.

"hi Ed!!" she shouted over excitedly.

"umm, hi why are you here?" asked ed.

" I really don't know actually, you see mustang said he was bored of his normal office he asked this girl to redecorate it for him but than I saw what she did and know I'm trying to change it back because … I think … well BYE!!!" Winrey ran out of the room as she said this.

"WHAT!?!?!" Ed shouted after her he ran to catch up and grabbed her arm.

"well, eerr I kinda wanted to see you here but his office is so pink it made want to puke and you weren't there and-" Ed silenced her mid sentence.

"you wanted to see _me _enough to wait in that idiot's office?" ed asked. Winrey blushed.

"eer, it had been umm like awile since I checked the screws in your umm arm so I wanted too check them now…" she choked to utter this. Ed just smiled.

"how nice of you to care" he said.

"hello Ed and Winery" mustang sang this as he walked to his office.

"WHY IS MY OFFICE PINK?????!!!!?!?!?!?" He screamed.

"Mustang I think pink suits you" said Ed already running and dragging Winrey with him to shield her from mustangs evil wrath(and love of dogs).

"Come on!" whispered Ed a he tugged Winreys hand urging her to run faster through the maze of hallways. Winrey felt faint Ed was holding _her_ hand. She had to hold in a squeal this seemed so unreal to her.

"lets hide here" suggested Ed as he pointed to a table randomly set up in the hallway.

"ok" agreed Winrey.

They sat in silence under the table. Untill Ed finally broke the silence.

"So, Winrey you look pretty today…" he said the he quickly pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

* * *

Hee hee I really don't know where I'm going w/ this story plz send me ideas cuz if u don't this story will stay like this. Any way bye!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy foot steps pounded angrily down the hall. Ed and Winry already knew who it was but that didn't interrupt them. Winry wasn't going to let anything interrupt this moment.

"Ed what did you do to my office?, YOU ARE GONNA FIX IT!!" shouted Mustang. Suddenly he stopped as he spotted the seen under the table. The two finally looked up and separated.

" I'll leave you two alone" he chuckled. Walking away he reminisced about his childhood sweethearts.

"young love" he whispered joyfully as he walked away.

"HEY, what's that suppose to mean I can't just randomly kiss my girlfriend under a table?" Ed shouted after him.

"girlfriend?" asked Winry questioningly. _" wow, since when was I Eds girlfriend? I have always liked him a little, but never considered us dating…" _Winry thought.

"well duh, we kissed didn't we?" said Ed as he crawled out from under the table. Winry just sat there shocked letting thought spin through her head. The sound of clinking metal, and loud footsteps pulled her from her daze. She looked up from the floor and saw Al rushing toward them.

"Brother, Brother!" shouted Al.

"What is it?" asked Ed.

"There was a huge pond of red water found in a small town near the ocean we have to take care of it or else the red water will pollute the whole world!!" al said urgently. Waving his hands wildly as he explained.

"What??" Ed asked again.

"If red water gets in the ocean the whole will world will suffer!!" Al said slower this time and louder trying to help Ed understand.

"wow, we better go now!" exclaimed Ed running to get his bag.

"HEY what about me?" asked climbed out from under the table. Eds foot steps which had been growing fainter with each step finally stopped. He Turned back to face her and shouted something but neither Al nor Winry could hear him. The two looked at each other then back to Ed to see if he would repeat his comment but he then went back to running to retrieve his bag.

"Winry come with us this time I bet you could help." suggested al.

"that sounds great!" Winry said.

"Ok meet us at four outside the building and bring about a weeks worth of clothes"

"meet you then" Said Winry. Al headed in the same direction that Ed had run. Winry got up surprised to find that she had no idea wear she was. She walked down the hall trying to find some sort of sign to point her in the right direction. The gray walls led her no were she found her self just running in circles. Panicked she started running faster and faster. She crashed into something cold and hard. Something sharp had hit her shoulder as she fell to her knees. With her other hand she grabbed at her shoulder. Looking up she saw a neon EXIT sign. She had run into a door. Letting go of her Shoulder she searched the doorknob. Twisted it and fell onto the sun warmed sidewalk. She sucked in the fresh air. _What happened? _she thought._ every thing was ok then she panicked and couldn't stop herself._

* * *

_**I'm still not sure where this is going… plz plz comment I need advice on what to DO!!!bye!! Plz comment!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
